


Envy

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: Rogers POVHe watching Brian getting ready for a date
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor
Kudos: 3





	Envy

I sat in our shared apartment and looked at him, he seamed really nervous, walking back and forward with different kind of outfits 

\- Can I wear this to my date tonight with Chrissie?  
\- Sure... Why not mate

I tried not to look jealous but You had known each other for a few years now and my feelings had grown stronger by the day

\- What's the matter Rog? Are you grumpy today? Envy? You don't have any groupies that can come over? 

Damn.. was it that obvious 

\- No... My fingers tapped on my knees

I jumped quickly up from the sofa and went out in the kitchen and grabbed a cold beer from the fridge

Shit I gotta do something, cannot go on like this, I thought to myself while the cold drink passed down my throat 

I went down the narrow hall towards his bedroom and knocked

When he answered I went inside and stood with my arms crossed by the door post   
He was busy with trying to do his tie properly   
His long body turned towards me

I was trembling and fidgeting nervously on my empty beercan

\- No Brian... It is actually NOT ok! 

I walked into the room 

When I stod right in front of him it was obvious that he was tall, his unruly dark curly hair mad him even taller

\- Rog.... 

I silented him off by crashing my lips on to his..   
He shrugged back a little, just a brief second, but then he leaned in and deepened the kiss 

I moaned and my hands started yo trail up and down his spine 

You nibbled slightly on his plump lower lip

Brians head fell back as I placed kisses on his neck and continued my kisses down to his collarbone, his heaving chest and the toned tummy

He phanted and held around my neck almost pushing me down further  
My hands were shaking terribly and I started to fiddle with his belt, this were going way to slow 

As he saw my struggle, he helped me undress him

There he was..

Just in his underwear.. so beautiful.. 

I saw his cock straining thru his boxers and my mouth watered  
I looked up at him and saw he was lookin down at me, biting his lip

Taking that as a yes I pulled his boxers down his hips and his cock sprung free, almost slapping against his stomach

I slowly took a firm grip around it and placed an eagar kiss on the tip and trailed my tounge up and down the shaft, I felt his prominent vein against my tounge and took his whole length in my mouth until it was at the back on my throat

Slightly gagging, my eyes started to water, but in this moment I could not care less

He caressed my head and lingered his fingers in my blonde hair

I did not have time to think, but I saw his eyes were shut and I could not help to think if he thought of you or a skinny brunette

His grip tightened and he pulled me closer almost screaming of lust.. 

\- OMG... OMFG!!! RRROG... AHH SHIT! 

Did I hear right? 

I bobbed my head faster and faster while lookin up in his now dark eyes, his mouth hung open and his legs started to shake

\- Damnit Rog... AHHH FUCK ... I want you... SHIT I want you 

Smiling I let his cock go with a soft pop

He helped me up on your feet again and crashed his lips on mine, there was no misstake here.. He wanted this.. He wanted me

I crawled on shaky legs up on his bed and we lingered together in eachothers arms

I could not stop kissing him he was soooo handsome 

\- Roger... Please... Let me take you.. 

He did not have to be so polite

\- Shit Bri.. Omg I want you so bad

We kissed again.. hard, sloppy 

He helped me turn my back to him

I stod on all four, felt his strong hands touching me along my back down to my ass, he pulled my jeans and boxers down in one quick motion 

He grabbed my ass and kissed it 

I moaned and start to shiver

He put his long finger in my mouth before he slowly entered my hole

I gasped for air and begged him for more 

\- More? You want MORE ? How bad do you want it? 

This quiet shy Brian... I. had no idea that he could be so dominant

\- Give me more Bri omg I want it sooooo much 

He spitted in my ass and plunged in another finger inside, I squirmed and my already poor eyesight went white

\- FFFUCK.. I cannot wait any longer Rog 

He positioned himself behind me

It went all silent 

Then he entered me, bit by bit until his whole cock was inside   
He waited a little until he started to move, first in a slow pace 

\- Hard Bri... I want you HARD .. Just FUCK me already 

The room was filled with almost obscene, pornographic noices

His skin slapped against yours and mine, and I felt his cock run over my prostate

I took one hand and started to stroke myself,   
But he was fast to shove it away, replacing with his own hand 

He pumped me so fast while he thrusted harder and harder faster and faster in and out of me

I cried his name over and over and he screamed yours

Both of us were near climax when he pulled out and his warm seed came all over my back 

He flipped me over and took my leaking cock in his mouth and sucked me hard until I came in his mouth 

It spilled over and I sat myself up in the bed licking and kissing every drop away around his mouth 

After he dried my back off with a towel we layed together on his bed, looking up at the ceiling   
He was quiet, smiling with closed eyes

-Br.. Bri? 

He cut me off 

\- Roger... I am cancelling my date tonight.. I have what I want.. right here

I smiled back at him and layed down on his chest again feeling his heart beating for you


End file.
